1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers for fast access to sheet materials such as absorbing, wiping, cleaning and polishing sheets and more particularly to cosmetic tissue dispensers and dispensers which are desired to be stationary when located in a vehicle that is subject to roll, pitch, or yaw movements such as might be encountered in an automobile, boat, aircraft, or spacecraft.
Prior to this invention it has been difficult to hold a tissue box stationary with tissues within reach of an individual whose attention is focused on some more important task. This invention relates to means for holding such sheet material dispenser readily accessible to the user in virtually any environment and position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art does not suggest a universally applicable sheet dispenser box mountable in a wide variety of places for containing readily available boxed sheets, in any position, and rigidly enough to allow drawing the sheets out in sequence without displacement of the dispenser box. The prior art does not teach a holder that is expandable and conformable to hold various shapes and sizes of dispenser boxes, nor does it provide a holder that is not rigid and can be compressed and stored in a pocket when not in use.